It has become commonplace in modern smart phones to support the execution of applications (also known as “mobile applications”, “native applications” or “apps”). The applications are downloaded from different sources.
The operation of such applications is typically performed in a client-server mode where the application is executed as a client on the smart phone. This requires the smart phone to be able to execute an operating system to support such applications. In some cases, a smart phone, such as some of the iPhone® models from Apple Computers®, can execute only a single application at a time. In other cases, no application can be executed on the phone due to the fact that the phone is of an older type and does not include an operating system that supports the download of applications to operate in a client mode.
It would be therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and that enables multi-tasking of applications by a mobile phone.